


My Strawberry Shortcake

by kurtaaverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtaaverse/pseuds/kurtaaverse
Summary: Tsukishima is a sweet tooth. At least every day he goes to a cafe located in his neighbourhood. At the local cafe, a new employee starts to work there. One day Tsukishima orders his usual order, a strawberry shortcake. Once Tsukishima received his order he noticed something different. A sticky note was attached to the plate. A sticky note which read out 'hi :)'
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. One

Tsukishima was a quiet and reserved teenager. He wore blonde short blonde hair on his head, and pale skin covered his body. Black squared glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, to help with his poor eyesight. Tsukishima was also a tall boy — who stood tall at 190cm.

Most people who met him for the first time felt intimidated by him because of his height and the mean look he wore in his eyes. But once people started to know him, they found out he was a snarky boy.

A sarcastic, selfish, know-it-all, as some of the people he has previously met has labelled him. But he didn’t let it bother him. He didn’t like them, so why should he care?

It was a surprise to many that the intimidating boy would go to a cafe every single day, especially the fact that he was a major sweet tooth.

Being the sarcastic and obnoxious boy Tsukishima was labelled to be, it surprised many to know he had a group of friends. His friend group was neither big nor small, it was a comfortable size.

Tsukishima went to Karasuno High, unlike his friends, Kuroo Tetsuro, who went to Nekoma High. Bokuto Koutaro, and Akaashi Keiji who went to Fukurodani High. But Tsukishima's friends, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and Nishinoya Yuu also went to Karasuno high with their blonde-haired friend.

Both Tanaka and Nishinoya were in the volleyball club. Tanaka was a wing-spiker and Nishinoya was their libero. The duo would always tell Tsukishima about all the fun they’ve had on the volleyball team.

The duo tried many methods to get the clubless blonde-haired male to join the club. Tsukishima always refused, the main reason being he had no volleyball experience. Another reason him not wanting to be in a club.

It was another sunny blue sky at Karasuno High. With no cloud in sight, just all blue. Tsukishima's school day was like any other school day. Except for the fact that he ran into someone while walking to school. He ran into the stranger while turning a corner.

The male who bumped into him was about a head shorter than the blonde-haired male. He wore green hair with a flyaway strand of hair sticking out at the top of his head. He wore lightly tanned skin, with faint, and cute small brown freckles. He wore an innocent and worried look in his eyes as he apologised to Tsukishima.

Once Tsukishima told the male it was fine, the timid male started to run to his destination. Tsukishima noticed he was wearing a Karasuno High uniform. He would probably be in either 1st or 2nd year judging by his height, going by personality, Tsukishima thought he’d be back in middle school.

Tsukishima shook it off and continued his path to Karasuno High. Tsukishima walked through the gates of Karasuno, starting a new, boring day in school. 

Tsukishima entered classroom 1-4, the infamous college preparatory class, which just so happened to be the snarky blonde-haired males class. Tsukishima sat in his assigned seat, which was in the second row.

The bell rang, signalling all of the students to be in their classrooms. Tsukishimas homeroom teacher entered the class and started to take roll call. Everything appeared to be normal until Tsukishima captured something at the corner of his eyes.

The green-haired boy from this morning.


	2. Two

Tsukishimas eyes widened. He was surprised to see the freckled male in his class. He didn’t look that smart, he looked ditzy and dense.

Tsukishima shook the thoughts off and continued to pay attention to his teacher. Who was telling notices, and calling roll.

Tsukishima paid attention to the teacher, only because he was waiting for the teacher to call out his name. Once Tsukishimas name was called, he stopped paying attention.

Well, that would be the case if it were another day, but Tsukishima paid attention. Tsukishima was intrigued by the green-haired boy and decided to find out his name.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi?” The teacher called out, scanning the room to find the boy. “P-Present!” The timid boy replied. The teacher nodded in response, marking him as present.

Yamaguchi Tadashi… The name repeated in Tsukishimas head.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, as said before, was a timid and dense boy. He had brown eyes, which displayed a look of innocence, and confusion. 

The male was teased throughout middle school, for his freckles and overall scrawniness. He soon grew into it, now it doesn’t bother him at all.

Yamaguchi had a few friends, not too many though, just a comfortable size. His friends Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shoyo, Azumane Asashi and Sugawara Koushi went to Karasuno High with Yamaguchi, unlike their friend Kozume Kenma who went to Nekoma High. 

Yamaguchi was on the Karasuno volleyball team with his friends. Both him, Hinata and Kageyama were the only first years on the team. But they got along with all of the other members.

Yamaguchi always felt out of place among the other two first years, who had their powerful quick attack. But Yamaguchi soon found his power, the jump float.

But Yamaguchi always had fun playing volleyball on the same side of the net with Karasuno. The volleyball team was like a second family to him.

“Hey, Yamaguchi! We’re going to go to Coach Ukai’s store to get some meat buns! Are you going to come?” Hinata asked Yamaguchi who sheepishly smiled in return.

“Sorry, but I’m starting my part-time job today. Maybe next time?” Yamaguchi questioned. “Wait, you have a part-time job? Since when?” Hinata bombarded Yamaguchi with questions. 

“Hinata, you dumbass. Leave him alone and let him warm up so we can start practice.” A blueberry haired man, also known as Kageyama Tobio, told the orange-haired boy.

“Kageyama, be nice to your teammate.” Daichi, the captain of the volleyball team, scolded the boy. Yamaguchi just chuckled and started to stretch so the team could start practice. 

Yamaguchi waved goodbye to his teammates as he walked out of the gym, heading to the cafe where his part-time job is located. Yamaguchi walked into the cafe and entered the backroom.

Yamaguchi changed into his uniform and started his first shift. Yamaguchi was taking orders at the counter, while the other employees either made the orders or served the orders.

Yamaguchi was writing down the order of a customer he just served. He saw the silhouette of a new customer. 

“Welcome! What would you like to order?” Yamaguchi asked with a smile as he looked up from the sticky note he was writing on.

Yamaguchi was met with brown eyes. The owner of those eyes was the infamous Tsukishima Kei.


	3. Three

Tsukishima entered the quiet cafe. There was a handful of people located and scattered throughout the cafe. Some in groups, some alone.

Tsukishima didn’t mind as he made his way to the counter, to order his favourite dish. 

The male stood at the counter, he didn’t speak up as he saw the employee working at the counter was writing down something, an order perhaps, not wanting to disturb him.

The employee lifted his head. “Welcome! What would you like to order?” The employee asked with a wide grin.

Tsukishima was in disbelief. The green-haired boy from this morning was standing on the other side of the counter.

It was almost funny to Tsukishima, I mean what are the odds of running into him again, especially at the cafe.

“Hello? Sir?” The green-haired boy peered into the blonde-haired male’s eyes. “Uh, sorry.” Tsukishima apologised.

“No worries, what can I get for you today?” The freckles boy grinned. “Can I get a piece of Strawberry Shortcake?”

Tsukishima finished ordering and paid. He then made his way over to a table in the corner and waited for his cake to be ready.

Tsukishima heard knocking on the glass beside him, and could only hope for the worse. He turned his head to glass just to be disappointed.

Through the window, he saw his friends, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi. Tsukishima groaned. 

The three then entered the cafe and walked over to Tsukishima. “Tsukishima! What’s up, haven’t seen you in a while!” Kuroo said, dragging a chair from another table to sit at Tsukishima's table.  
“Yeah, it has been a while. What are you guys doing in the Miyagi Prefecture?”  
“Bokuto-san and I have a practice match with Aoba Johsai, and Kuroo-san has a practice match with Karasuno.”  
“Oh? You guys should’ve told me sooner.”  
“Well now you know, and we can spend even more time together!” Kuroo exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's shoulder.

Tsukishima noticed the strange looks they were getting from fellow customers. “Keep quiet.”

“Order for Tsukishima!” A familiar voice called. Tsukishima got out of his seat and made his way over to the counter to collect his order.

Tsukishima was met with the same innocent brown eyes. Only this time, red tinted the green-haired male’s cheeks.

Tsukishima gave him a strange look. Maybe he felt hot in the uniform? No that couldn’t be it, it’s winter. But then again the cafe had the heaters on.

“Uh… H-Have a lovely d-day!” The green-haired male said. “You too,” Tsukishima said as he took his plate and walked back to his table.

“Ooo, what’d you order?” Bokuto asked as he looked at the cake, slightly drooling. “Bokuto-san, you’re drooling.” Akaashi pointed out.

Bokuto wiped the drool with his sleeve. “Oops!” He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Kuroo noticed a fluorescent object attached to the plate Tsukishima carried over. “Hey, Tsukki. What’s that?” Kuroo asked, pointing to the note.

“Don’t call me that, and… I have no idea.” Tsukishima picked up the note, and read it out.

“It just says ‘hi,’ what’s that supposed to mean?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.


	4. Four

Tsukishima looked at the note with confusion. “So, what’s it say?” Kuroo asked. Trying to peer over his friend’s shoulder to read the note.

“It just says hi.” The other three just stare at the note, which Tsukishia threw on the table. “So who said hi? Do you know them?” The male with badly dyed white hair asked.

“I don’t know! It doesn’t say, it just says ‘hi,’ how am I supposed to know wrote it. How do I know even if it was meant for me?”  
“Tsukki, calm down. There’s no need to get so worked up over it.”  
“Call me that again, and I’ll rip your face off.”  
“Calm doy, Tsukishima-san. Just think back to your past interactions with the employees. Have there been any strange interactions?”  
“Well, there’s…”

Tsukishima started thinking, what employees has he interacted with. Then it hit him. “Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Yamaguchi!” Yamaguchi came back to earth, after being a nervous wreck due to him speaking to his crush for the first time. Well… Speak wouldn’t be the correct word.

“Yamaguchi, get back to work!” Yamaguchi heard the manager of the cafe call out to him. “Ah, sorry!” Yamaguchi apologised before he started to get back to work.

Yamaguchi continued to work, letting his worries go away. Especially the worry of how his crush would react to the note.

Yamaguchi was in the staff room, taking off his uniform since his shift had ended. He finished changing into his clothes. He said his salutations and left the cafe, walking back home.

As he walked out, he noticed Tsukishima and his friends were still there. Yamaguchi wondered why the group was there. From what he observed they seemed to be a loud and vocal group, so why would they be at a cafe?

When Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima in the cafe he was thrown off. Not in a million years, he would’ve guessed that someone like Tsukishima would go to a cafe.

Yamaguchi then started to walk back to his house, sighing from the long day at work. The only thought on Yamaguchi’s mind was what he was going to eat, and when he’s going to sleep.

Yamaguchi unlocked the door to his house, entering and closing the door behind him. He slipped his shoes off at the entrance then continued to walk further into the house. 

Yamaguchi was home alone, due to his parents being away. Yamaguchi got used to the feeling, of being alone and independent. Yamaguchi had a cup of noodles from the convenience store for dinner.

Yamaguchi headed up to his room after eating, to study. As Yamaguchi started studying he felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Yamaguchi soon then passed out halfway through studying.

Yamaguchi woke up late the next morning. His alarm was broken and didn’t set an alarm on his phone. Yamaguchi quickly got ready for a new day at school. Running around the house, brushing his teeth, putting in his uniform, etcetera, etcetera.

Yamaguchi grabbed his keys and bags, slipping on his shoes then proceeded to run out of his house. Like the day before Yamaguchi turned the corner to go to Karasuno High, and once again, bumped into someone.

But not just anyone, Tsukishima Kei.


	5. Five

Yamaguchi cursed under his breath. ‘Of course, I just had to run into him again!’ He thought.

“Ah… Um…” Yamaguchi stuttered out, trying to form words that wouldn’t come out. “This is when you say you’re sorry, then I say ‘it’s fine,’ then you run off.” The taller male stated, which sounded more like an order.

Yamaguchi looked up at the blonde-haired male for a moment and then laughed. “Sorry then.” He apologised, before chuckling. “It’s fine.”

“Since we’re going the same way, should we just walk there together?” Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima was taken aback and wide-eyed.

“Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi panicked, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Tsukishima chuckled, smiling lightly. Yamaguchi was wide-eyed as a light pink tinted his cheeks. This was out of character Tsukishima. Yamaguchi has known him since middle school and has never seen him smile.

“It’s fine,” Tsukishima stated. “Let’s walk together.” Yamaguchi was surprised, he didn’t think Tsukishima would accept, but either way, he was happy.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima started to walk to school together, in silence. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but that didn’t stop Yamaguchi from trying to make small talk.

Yamaguchi only received short answers from the male. Yamaguchi soon gave up. Yamaguchi should’ve taken the first hint that the male didn’t want to talk since he was wearing his headphones.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima entered the gates of Karasuno. From the entrance of the school, Tanaka and Nishinoya saw the duo walk through the gates.

They had to blink a few times to decipher if what they were seeing was real or not. “Is that…” Tanaka was in disbelief. “Only one way to find out,” Nishinoya said as he started to walk up to the duo.

“Hey, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi. Is that you?” Nishinoya called out as he walked up to the two. “Good morning, Nishinoya!” Yamaguchi smiled. “Mornin’.”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima turned their heads to each other before saying “You know, Nishinoya?”  
“How?” Tsukishima asked. “Well… Nishinoyas on the volleyball team with me.” Yamaguchi explained. “You play volleyball?” 

Tsukishima was in disbelief. He never would’ve guessed Yamaguchi would play volleyball. “I mean you’re taller then Nishinoya…” Tsukishima said as he was examining the green-haired male.

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” Nishinoya shouted. Yamaguchi laughed, “How do you know Nishinoya?” He asked, tilting his head.

“I’m unfortunately friends with the dwarf,” Tsukishima stated. Nishinoya fumed at the name, and Yamaguchi just laughed sheepishly.

“I’m gonna go ahead, I need to help some friends out.” Yamaguchi waved goodbye, before running off. 

“How do you two know each other?” Nishinoya asked, raising an eyebrow. “We’re in the same class and we live near each other,” Tsukishima answered.

“Really? I never thought you two would be friends.” Nishinoya stated. “I wouldn’t exactly call us friends…” 

“What do you mean?”  
“Well aside from us being in a class for a month or two, we only officially met yesterday.”  
“Oh, well whatever. You two know each other. Maybe he might be able to make you a little nicer.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “I doubt that. Anyways, I gotta head to class.” Tsukishima then walked ahead into the school.

Tsukishima changed his shoes, then walked to his class. He sat in his assigned seat and the bell rang.

Marking a new day. Tsukishima could only hope he could survive the day without telling anyone to shut up.

Tsukishima made it through lunch without telling anyone to shut up. Now he just had to make it through the other half of the day.

Tsukishima usually hung out in the library at lunch, but somehow Tanaka and Nishinoya dragged Tsukishima into hanging out with them.

“Why am I here?” Tsukishima rhetorically questioned. “Awe comes on Tsukishima, we’re best buddies!” Tanaka said, trying to wrap an arm around Tsukishimas shoulder, but failing since the male was too tall.

“Hey, Tsukishima. How did you and Yamaguchi even meet?” Tanaka asked as he bit into the onigiri he packed to have for lunch.

“Yesterday we bumped into each other while walking to school, and he works at the cafe I got to,” Tsukishima explained.

“I keep forgetting you’re a major sweet tooth! It’s just so out of character for you.” Nishinoya stated as he laughed.

“Yeah, it’s also funny how someone whose barely 5 foot can get so angry,” Tsukishima said proudly, smirking in victory.

Nishinoya death stared him. He huffed in defeat. 

“Oh, did you now Kuroo is coming here tomorrow for a practice match?”  
“Yeah, he told me yesterday.”  
“You should come watch!”  
“Why?”  
“Well, it might make you rethink of whether you want to join the club or not!”

Tsukishima thought about it for a moment. “Okay, I’ll come then. It’s in the afternoon right?”

“Yep! Can’t wait to see you there.” Nishinoya smiled. “Now you can finally watch how good of a libero I am.” 

“That reminds me, the libero is the shortest one on the team, right?” Tsukishima asked, making Nishinoya angrier. 

“Choose your next words wisely,” Nishinoya warned the blonde-haired male. Before the blonde-haired male could tick the bi-coloured haired male the bell rung.

“You’re lucky that bell rung or I would’ve torn you to pieces,” Nishinoya stated. “Oh no, I’m so scared,” Tsukishima smirked before leaving to walk to his next class.”

Not looking where he was going, he ran into someone. “Ah, sorry.” He said, looking down and who he bumped into.

It was Yamaguchi. “We got to stop running into each other like this.” Yamaguchi laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“We do. Since we’re already here, shall we walk to class together?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi was taken aback for a moment then smiled. “Of course, let’s go.” 

The green and blonde male walked off, leaving the two second years in disbelief. “D-Did I see that correctly?” Tanaka asked his best friend. “I… I think pigs will fly tomorrow.”


	6. Six

Yamaguchi overheard the second-year duo in disbelief and chuckled. He soon shook it off and continued to walk with hs blonde-haired crush. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima talked about their class. They had history next, and let’s say neither of them was a fan of it. The two entered their classroom and sat in their assigned seats. A few minutes the bell rung, signalling class to start. 

The day went on, with boring classes and boring homework. Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima couldn’t wait for the day to be over. Tsukishima just looked out the window, wondering when school was going to be over.

The bell soon rang, signalling everyone that class was over, and they were free to leave. ‘Finally,’ Tsukishima thought. Tsukishima and his class said their salutations to their teacher and left the class. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked down the hallway together. “Do you want to walk home together?” Tsukishima asked the shorter male. “Sorry, I wish I could but I have volleyball practice,” Yamaguchi replied as he sadly smiled. 

“You have the practice match with Nekoma tomorrow right?” Tsukishima asked.“Uh… Yeah, we do. How did you know?”

“Nishinoya and Tanaka told me.”  
“Ah, of course. Are you going to come watch?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s great! Can’t wait to see you there, goodbye!”

Yamaguchi waved goodbye as he ran off to the gym. “See ya.” Tsukishima waved back.

Yamaguchi went to the locker room to change his clothes so he could practice. Yamaguchi greeted everyone as he entered the gym after changing.

Once everyone arrived they started to train. Coach Ukai reminded everyone of their practice match with Nekoma.

The team has versed them before but they lost. This time they were hoping they could win.

There were no strategies they could use on Nekoma. Nekoma was a team who acted on brains, not strength.

If the team were to use a strategy on the team, they’d need multiple since the team would catch on quickly. 

Soon enough Daichi, Karasunos captain called to start practice. The team started working on their blocking and spiking. Yamaguchi mainly focused on his serving.

Soon practice had ended. Allowing the members of the volleyball team leave to go home.

Yamaguchi went to the locker room to change back into his school uniform. Once Yamaguchi had changed, he said goodbye to his fellow teammates and left to go home.

Yamaguchi walked home, sighing from the long day at school. Yamaguchi went home and had a shower, but shortly left his house after since he had a shift at the cafe.

Yamaguchi entered the cafe and made his way to the backroom, which was also known as the staff room. He changed into the uniform, a black shirt and black long pants with a brown apron wrapped around his waist.

Yamaguchi walked over to the counter and started serving the customers. As Yamaguchi took customers orders he kept looking all over the cafe to see his blonde-haired crush.

‘Maybe he left already, or maybe yesterday was just a one-off.’ Yamaguchi sighed and continued to work, trying not to pay too much attention to his worries.

Yamaguchi welcomed customer after customer taking their orders. Yamaguchi was telling the worker beside him what the customer had just ordered, so the employee could make the order.

Yamaguchi saw a figure out of the corner of his eye, “Welcome! What would you like to-” Yamaguchi stopped mid-way in his sentence as he saw the blonde male he hoped to see.

“Tsukishima! What are you doing here?” Yamaguchi asked, already knowing the answer. “To get some cake, what else?” 

“Well I know that, but do you know how surprising it was to see you here yesterday? You looked so out of place! Like why would someone like you come to a cafe! You know?”

The taller male chuckled at the freckled males rambling on. “Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi froze when he heard the blonde-haired male say his name, he felt shivers run down his spine.

“You need to stop rambling and get back to work,” Tsukishima stated. “Sorry, Tsukishima… Anyways what can I get you?”

“I’ll have what I got yesterday,” Tsukishima replied. “Mmm-hmm got it! One strawberry shortcake coming up!”

“After your shift ends, do you want to go home together?” Tsukishima asked. “Uh, sure but my shift ends in 2 hours…”

“That’s fine. I’ll see you then.” Tsukishima faintly smiled and walked off to a table in the corner.

Yamaguchi blushed, ‘He looks so much cuter when he smiles like that…’ Yamaguchi thought. ‘Here comes the daily pining’ He chuckled to himself.


	7. Seven

A week had passed since the blonde and green-haired duo had met. A week soon turned into a couple of more weeks, which had soon changed into a month.

Everyone around the duo could see how close they got. They hung out together every day at school. They had yet to hang out outside of school, but that day will come soon.

Yamaguchi was disappointed in himself for falling into an unrequited love situation but he didn’t mind, he could still be friends with him so why should he care?

Tsukishima was woken up by the alarm he had set the night before. Tsukishima groaned in response to his shrieking alarm.

He slowly sat up, blinked once, twice, three times to help him wake up. He swung his legs over to the side of his bed. 

He stood up, stretching as he did. He entered the bathroom down the hall. He closed and locked the door behind him.

Minutes later Tsukishima was out of the shower and in his uniform. He dried his hair with a towel while brushing his teeth, not bothering to eat breakfast.

Once Tsukishima finished, he walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen, where he found the bento box his older brother, Akiteru, had made for him.

Tsukishima packed his bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder. He walked to the entry and slipped on his shoes. He took the keys which sat on the table near the door. 

Tsukishima stepped out of the open doorway, closing and locking the door behind him, and made his way to Yamaguchi’s house.

Tsukishima wore his headphones as he walked over to Yamaguchi's house, once he arrived at his house, he leaned against his fence and waited for his freckled friend.

This had become a daily routine for the two, Tsukishima would wait for Yamaguchi to finish getting ready, then they’d walk to school together. It was the same for when they walked home. Tsukishima would walk Yamaguchi to his house, then he’d walk to his house alone; unless Yamaguchi had volleyball practice.

“Good morning, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiled, as he walked up to Tsukishima. “Morning, Yamaguchi.” He said as the two started walking to school.

Tsukishima had no idea of why he didn’t dislike it when Yamaguchi called him Tsukki. Whenever Kuroo or Bokuto called him that, he wanted to punch them right there. But he didn’t feel like it with Yamaguchi. He liked it.

The duo continued to walk to school, talking about what subjects they had today as they walked through the gates and to the entrance of the school building.

At first many of the 1st year, students were shocked to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima together, but they soon got used to the sight of the duo together.

The duo changed their shoes and continued walking to their class. Tsukishima was asking Yamaguchi about the volleyball club since he was interested in joining. 

Tsukishima sat at his desk while Yamaguchi hovered above him, talking about the volleyball club. “If you’re interested I can talk to Daichi about you wanting to join. We have an extra slot so I’m sure he’d be more than happy to let you try out!”

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi smiled in return “You’re welcome, Tsukki!”

The bell soon rang, ordering all of the students of Karasuno to make their way to homeroom. Yamaguchi waved a small goodbye to Tsukishima as he made his way to his seat.

The teacher soon came in the classroom and did her usual routine, take roll and call the notices for the day.

The day went at snail’s pace, but Tsukishia made it through. It was the last subject of the day, and Tsukishima watched the clock in the corner; watching the seconds tick by until the bell.

The bell shrieked, telling the students classes were over for the day. Tsukishima packed his supplies in his bag. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a silhouette, he didn’t have to look twice to know that it was his freckle-faced friend.

Tsukishima stood up as he finished tucking away his school supplies in his bag. “Are you ready to go, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, with his usual smile.

Tsukishima just nodded in return. Tsukishima followed the shorter male to the gymnasium. 

As Tsukishima entered the gym he felt uncomfortable, mainly from all the stares he felt.

“Yamaguchi, who’s that behind you?”  
Daichi, the captain of the team asked their pinch server.

“This is-“ Yamaguchi was cut off by two second years, who could also be known as Nishinoya and Tanaka.

“Tsukishima? What are you doing here?” The duo asked at the same time. “I’m interested in joining the volleyball team.”

“Huh?! But you always declined our offers!” Nishinoya cried out. “How did you convince him, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi just laughed as he shrugged. “This is betrayal.” The duo cried.

Daichi slapped the duo on the head. “I apologise for their behaviour. So you’re interested in joining the volleyball team?”

Tsukishima just nodded. “I’m Tsukishima Kei.” He introduced himself. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, but you can just call me Daichi!” 

A grey-haired male walked up behind Daichi. “I’m Sugawara Koushi! I’m the vice-captain of the volleyball team. Have you ever played volleyball before?”

“It’s nice to meet you. I played volleyball in middle school.” Tsukishima answered. “What position?” Daichi asked the taller male. “Middle blocker.”

Daichi examined Tsukishima's figure for a while. “Great, let’s get training then!”

It took Tsukishima a couple of moments to remember how to do everything, but with the help of everyone, he got the hang of it.

Another thing Tsukishima did was tease the team, especially Kageyama. Who he heard from Nishinoya and Tanaka, was known as the King of the Court in Junior High.

Practice swiftly went past. Tsukishima was still as good of a blocker as he was in Junior High with his read blocking.

With every block, came a compliment from Yamaguchi. 

Before they knew it, practice had come to an end. Daichi welcomed Tsukishima to the team.

Kageyama and Hinata, also known as shrimp according to Tsukishima, stayed back and locked up for the team.

Tsukishim and Yamaguchi walked home. “I never knew you played volleyball, how come you didn’t say.” Yamaguchi lied, he already knew since he attended the same Junior High as his blonde-haired friend

“Well you didn’t ask, and I didn’t think it was important,” Tsukishima said. “Of course, it was important! But at least I know now.”

“What made you want to play Volleyball in the first place?”  
“Well… It might sound stupid but I thought it was a safe and not-so-scary sport. What about you?”  
“Well my brother got me to train with him so I guessed I just started playing.”  
“Did your brother go to Karasuno?”  
“Yeah, he did. He played as a wing spiker.”  
“That’s cool! Oh, this is me!”

Yamaguchi then waved goodbye to Tsukishima and walked up to his house. “Hey, Tsukishima!” Yamaguchi yelled before the blonde-haired male could put his headphones on.

Yamaguchi smiled as he proceeded to say, “Welcome to the club!”


	8. Eight

Tsukishima tried to fight a smile, he soon surrendered. Giving in to the sudden burst of happiness. 

He smiled back, “Yeah, thanks Yama.” The green-haired boys face flushed. The boy was embarrassed, yet filled with joy, from being called ‘Yama’ by Tsukki. It might not have seemed much to anyone else, but it meant a lot to Yamaguchi.

The two waved goodbye, as Yamaguchi entered his house. “I’m home!” Yamaguchi said to the empty house, as he slipped off his shoes.

Yamaguchi opened the fridge, peering inside to find something edible. “Looks like I need to go grocery shopping.” Sometimes it was hard for Yamaguchi to be on his own since he was always dependent on his parents. 

Ever since Yamaguchi's parents got promoted, and started working more hours he’s felt lonely. Being the shy male he was, it was hard for him to make friends. But he managed.

Yamaguchi ate, yet again, instant ramen as he watched the tv. Not anything in particular, just flicking between the channels. Trying to find a show, or movie to watch that could cure his boredom.

After a couple of tv shows, Yamaguchi started to drift into a deep slumber. 

Yamaguchi woke up on the couch he fell asleep on the night before. He looked at the clock in the corner. “Crap, I’m late!” Yamaguchi ran around his house, running late yet again to school for the second time in a row.

Yamaguchi quickly packed his bag and ran to the entry. He slipped on his shoes and ran outside, “I’m sorry-” Yamaguchi stopped mid-way in his sentence, not seeing the blonde insight. Yamaguchi then proceeds to run to his friend’s house.

Out of breath, he runs up to the door and knocks loudly on the door. Tsukishima opened the door, to see who would be knocking on the door so early.

“Yamaguchi?” He questioned. “What are you doing here, it’s 8 in the morning.”  
“What do you mean? We have school!” 

In response, Tsukishima just laughed, which caused Yamaguchi to lightly blush. “It’s Saturday silly, guess you got to switch your brain on when you woke up,” Tsukishima stated, snarky and sassy as ever.

“It is? I’m so sorry! I’m sorry for waking you up! I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi bowed deeply as he apologised. “It’s fine, you don’t need to keep apologising. Since you’re already up, do you want to hang out?”

Yamaguchi was taken aback, they’ve never hung out outside of school. Yamaguchi happily accepted. 

“Let’s meet at the café since I need to go back home and change.”  
“That works with me, see you then.”

Yamaguchi then ran home, so he could change. He entered the house, slipping his shoes off and running to his room to change.

He looked at the clothes that sat in his closet wondering what to wear. ‘I don’t need to wear anything too dressy, since its not a date. Or is it a date? No, there’s no way it would be, Tsukki doesn’t like me like that! Or does he?’

Yamaguchi cursed in his head, taking a deep breath in, he closed his eyes and randomly picked out a piece of clothing to wear.

He slipped on the back shirt, along with some tan jeans he owned and then quickly put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and ran to the café.

“I’m sorry! Did I keep you waiting long?” Yamaguchi asked, out of breath. “Not at all, what do you want to do today.?”

“Well if you haven’t already had breakfast should we go inside the café and get some?” Yamaguchi questioned. “The café serves breakfast?” Tsukishima asked as he raised an eyebrow, “I thought they only served sweets and coffee.”

Yamaguchi softly laughed, “They serve more than that silly! Come on, let’s go in and get some breakfast.”


	9. Nine

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had lots of laughs throughout the day. They started the day with breakfast at the cafe; which they got a discount due to Yamaguchi being an employee at the cafe.

They also went to an arcade, in which they saw Kenma and Hinata. Tsukishima won a plushie at the claw machine for Yamaguchi, which in return, the green-haired male would cherish forever.

The two walked around after spending a couple of hours at the arcade. It was afternoon by the time they walked out of the arcade.

The evening sun cast long shadows on the pavement. The clouds displayed gold, while the sky mixed blue and golds which created a scene that pleased its viewers.

The duo walked across the bridge as they started to return to their homes. The bridge was located across the water. The bridge reflected upon the sky and buildings. The clear blue river soon turned gold.

The duo talked about school and laughed. They stopped to look at the scenery around them. “It’s really pretty, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it really is,” Tsukishima answered honestly.

“This might be weird, but what do you think water would be like if it were a person?”  
“I don’t think it would laugh much.”  
“Why?”  
“It wouldn’t be a fan of dry humour.”

Silence hung in the air. ‘Crap, was that a lame joke?’ Yamaguchi then started to laugh. “I finally get it! That was actually really funny, Tsukki!”

A gush of wind hit the duo, making their hair flow with the breeze. Yamaguchi, who was still laughing at the joke tucked a strand of his green locks behind his ears.

Tsukishima felt his cheeks heat. It felt like something out of a shojo manga, where the boys falls or realises his feelings for the heroine, and boy did Tsukishima fall for him hard.

Well… Tsukishima had developed a small crush on the boy for about a couple of days, but boy did he fall even harder.

“Tsukki? Is everything ok? You spaced out.” Yamaguchi said worried, as he peered into Tsukishimas face which was tinted with red.

“Uh, yeah I’m just fine. We should continue walking.” Tsukishima said, already walking ahead cursing at himself.

“Hey, wait up Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called out, smiley lightly running to catch up with his friend. “Hey Tsukki, do you mind if I make a stop by the grocery store. I need to get some groceries, well I mean that’s obvious…”

Tsukishima just laughed. It wasn’t unusual for the green-haired male to stumble over his words. “Yeah, that’s fine. I need to do some grocery shopping as well.”

“Then it works out!” Yamaguchi silently chuckled. “Yeah.” The two then entered the doors of their local grocery store.

“Hey, how about we play a game!”  
“A game?”  
“Yeah! Like we buy each other’s groceries.”  
“Well, how would we know what the other needs?”  
“Well did you bring a list?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay great! So give me your list and I’ll give you mine!”

They exchanged lists and parted ways as they bought the groceries. Tsukishima looked at the list which he held in his hand. The handwriting was small but easy to read with little doodles all around the sheet of paper.

Tsukishima smiled softly as he thought ‘Even the way he writes and doodles is cute.’ He sighed, realising how hard he had fallen for the green-haired male. He then continued to shop.

As for Yamaguchi, he laughed at the list Tsukishima gave him. The paper was designed with dinosaurs. Yamaguchi laughed at how the scary taller male still liked dinosaurs. 

After a couple of minutes, the two finished shopping and met near the fruit section. They then exchanged baskets and proceeded to the check out after checking the groceries the other got.

The two walked in silence again. The silence was peaceful and comfortable. But sadly, all good things come to an end. They reached the Yamaguchi’s house. 

“Thanks for today Tsukki! I had a lot of fun.”  
“Same, let’s do it again some time.”

They both waved goodbye. The blonde-haired male waited for his freckled face friend enter his house safely before returning to his own.


	10. Ten

Tsukishima then started to walk back to his own house, reflecting on his day. He looked up at the night sky. Black curtains covered the sky. The specks of white and the bright full moon made up for the darkness, shining brightly down on the scenery below.

Tsukishima stopped in his tracks and looked back at Yamaguchi’s’ house with a soft expression. Wondering when was it that these feelings started to grow? He soon started to walk again, still thinking about Yamaguchi. Tsukishima chuckled at himself, feeling pathetic.

“What am I thinking about him? I’m not some high school girl crushing on a popular guy. I’m not even a girl and Yamaguchi… He’s far from popular.” He sighed, then continued with his route home. He opened the front door, slipping his shoes off before adventuring further into the house.

“I’m home."  
“Kei! Welcome back. Did you get me my ice cream?”  
“Yeah, now you can quit your whining.”  
“Still mean as ever I see.”  
“You act as if we haven’t seen each other in years.”

With that, Tsukishima walked back to his own bedroom, after he placed the groceries on the kitchen counter.

He immediately collapsed on his bed, due to the tiredness of the long day he had. He rolled onto his side, hugging one of the pillows on his bed. Wondering things like ‘When did I start liking Yamaguchi?’ and ‘Why did I start liking Yamaguchi?’

But as soon as he remembered Yamaguchi's delicate personality and charming smile, he knew why. But out of everyone, he had to fall for a male? Especially his best friend.

Tsukishima just closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind to get a good night's rest before school tomorrow. Soon he fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning he set through his alarm, well, his 4 alarms. He cursed himself for sleeping in. He quickly got up and ran around his house, trying to get ready for school as fast as he could. He was nearly ready but forgot where he put his knee pads.

He would call out to his brother, but unfortunately, his brother was at his job. So he had to find them by himself. After a few minutes, he found his knee pads which were lying at the bottom of his bag. “You’re so stupid, Kei.” He mumbled to himself, before putting his shoes and running out the door.

He swiftly turned the corner to get to school, and yet again, he ran into his timid friend, Yamaguchi. 

“We really have to stop running into each other.”  
“We really do. Morning Yamaguchi.”  
“Morning, Tsukki! It’s unusual for you to be late.”  
“And it’s usual for you to be late.”  
“Hey! There was no need for that.”

The two walked to school, bickering like an old married couple. The two were unfortunately late but the teacher let it slide, allowing them to go to their seats to start the lesson.

The teacher talked about an upcoming assignment, where you need to get into pairs. Obviously, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi paired up. The class had to pick a country each to research on. Geography was never Tsukishimas specialty, but this task seemed easy enough.

The day flew by quickly, maybe because most of the day Tsukishima just daydreamed or look at Yamaguchi. Tsukishima felt like a schoolgirl, staring at his crush throughout the class.

Soon school ended, and the duo walked to the gym for their volleyball practice. Practice consisted of, once again, Tsukishima teasing Kageyama by calling him ‘King of the Court’ and Daichi yelling at the two to stop bickering.

The team were used to the two bickerings. “We can’t go a practice without those two bickerings, can we?” Ennoshita, one of the second years, asked no one in particular. “Apparently they can’t.” Kinoshita, another second year, replied.

Ukai, the coach, called everyone to talk about tactics of the upcoming tournament, the dismissed the group to go home.

The green and blonde duo walked to the cafe located in their neighbourhood, for Yamaguchi’s shift and Tsukishimas usual order of cake. When Tsukishima received his plate which held the cake, a fluoro coloured piece of paper clung to the white china.

The piece of paper contained Yamaguchi’s phone number and a short message which read ‘Hey Tsukki! Here’s my phone number so you can contact me about the project. You can also use it to just talk or if you want to plan to go out so you don’t always have to ask me in person! From Yamaguchi’

Tsukishima laughed at his friend’s message, even when he wrote he was as cute as ever. Tsukishima then said goodbye to Yamaguchi and made his way home. Once he entered his house, he made his way to his room. 

He chucked the fluoro note on his desk before he lied down in his bed. After a few minutes of lying in place, he got up and grabbed the note and started putting Yamaguchi's number into his contacts.

After he finished his task, he noticed the other note he received a couple of months ago. He looked at the short written message on the note, then back at the note he had just received from Yamaguchi.

His eyes widened, he didn’t know if it was from the lack of sleep or if he was going crazy, but the anonymous note owner and Yamaguchi had the same handwriting.

‘It’s just a coincidence, lots of people have the same handwriting. It’s common… right?’

He kept trying to rationalise the situation. He thought, maybe if he went the sleep and thought about it in the morning he would have a clear mind.

So after he finished showering, he shut his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.


	11. Eleven

Tsukishima didn’t get much sleep that night. He was too busy thinking of how his so-called secret admirer and Yamaguchi had the same handwriting. But it was normal for two people to have the same handwriting. It was common! Right?

Tsukishima tried to get the thought of his mind and got ready for school. He successfully managed to put on his uniform and eat breakfast. But then when he went back into his room he locked eyes with the letter, which reminded him of why he didn’t get any sleep.

“Kei! You’re going to be late.” Tsukishima heard his brother, Akiteru, informed the younger male. Tsukishima shook his head, shaking the thoughts away as he picked up his bag and made his way to the door. Tsukishima slipped on his shoes before heading out the door, closing it behind him.

Tsukishima turned the corner, to be met by his best friends. A smile appeared on the green males face, “Morning, Tsukki!” The blonde-haired male greeted him back before they started to walk to school together.

Yamaguchi started to talk, but Tsukishima didn’t pay attention because he was too busy thinking about a letter. Tsukishima could almost laugh at how pathetic he was acting, going crazy because two people might have the same handwriting?

“Tsukki? Tsukishima? Kei?” Yamaguchi tried to snap Tsukishima out of his train of thought but Tsukishima didn’t hear him. ‘What could he be thinking about?’ The male thought, staring at his blonde-haired crush.

Yamaguchi resorted to nudging the blonde-haired male to get him to pay attention to him. The action worked, “What?” Tsukishima asked, with an annoyed expression.

“Sorry, it’s just you were deep in thought and nearly walked the wrong way.”  
“Oh, you’re right. Thanks.”

Tsukishima saying thanks? Never in a million years, Yamaguchi thought he’d hear those syllables roll off the blonde’s tongue, but here we are.

The pair entered the gates of Karasuno High, walking to their lockers changing shoes. Soon they made their way to their homeroom and talked before the bell ring which stayed homeroom had started.

School went by as normal. Yamaguchi spent most of his thoughts doodling in his class notes when the teacher bored him with whatever subject they were teaching. Sometimes Yamaguchi would sneak a peek at his blonde-haired crush if they were in the same class.

Soon the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, which meant volleyball practice for Karasunos’ boy volleyball team. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima made their way to the gym after changing. 

Practice went well. Yamaguchi improved on his serves as Tsukishima improved on blocking. From time to time Tsukishima and Kageyama would bicker, but what's practice without the bickering? Usually, the two would bicker more, but the team was more focused and professional because of the upcoming tournament.

The upcoming tournament was the Spring High. It was the second tournament of the school year, in the Inter-High which was held in summer, Karasuno had lost to Aoba Johsai. But this time, Karasuno was planning on winning.

The next day it was the weekend and Tsukishima had planned to meet up with his friends. They planned to meet at a restaurant to have lunch, then hit the arcade after. When Tsukishima had arrived, Bokuto and Akaashi were already there.

The blonde greeted the two, in return, the two greeted him back. The group exchanged pleasantries like “How are you?” and “How was your week?” After those words were exchanged, the trio fell into silence. Having both Akaashi and Tsukishima not liking to start conversations, it was up to Bokuto to carry the sentence. 

“So… did you see that new episode of uhh…” Bokuto didn’t know of any show the three of them had mutual interest in. Bokuto looked at the scenery around him, hoping he’d find a new topic to talk about. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his black haired friend, “Hey look, it’s Kuroo!”

“Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late.” Kuroo said. “It’s fine! Hm, I thought you were bringing Kenma.” Bokuto inquired since he couldn’t see the two-toned haired male insight. “He bailed on me so he could hang out with Chibi-chan and his friends.”

Soon Tanaka and Nishinoya arrived, Tsukishima knew he was going to have a headache after hanging out with them.

The group walked into the restaurant, it wasn’t too fancy. It was pretty casual. The chairs and tables were made from the same ironwood material. Tables for two, four, six and eight lied around the restaurant. 

The waitress had led the group of six to their assigned table. The six talked and laughed all throughout their meal. Most of it involved Tsukishim making fun of the 2nd year duo, but what’s friendship without a little teasing? Well… a little would be an understatement.

Soon their food had arrived. All their food was good enough to fit their taste. In a few words, the group enjoyed their meal. Once each male had put in their share for the meal, including Akaashi who had to cover for both himself and Bokuto, they left with saying goodbye to the workers.

They had planned to hit the arcade after lunch. It was the groups go to stop whenever they would hang out. All of them had originally met each other at the arcade, and since then they’ve been friends. Tsukishima never found it cute but that’s not what Yamaguchi thought when he heard the story, Yamaguchi found it cute and adorable.

Tsukishima mentally slapped himself, he went back to his thoughts being filled with Yamaguchi. He thought he had escaped those thoughts, but they crept up on him again. Not that he didn’t mind, he just didn’t like the fact he was acting like a schoolgirl in love.

“Tsukishima, everything ok?” Kuroo asked, noticing his blonde friend trailing behind the group. This caused Tsukishima to snap out of his train of thoughts, “Everything’s fine, it’s just… It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Nishinoya and Tanaka smirked at each other, using the opportunity to tease Tsukishima. “What, you thinking of your boyfriend?” Tanaka said in a mocking tone, with a grin on his face. “Huh? Four eyes has a boyfriend?” Bokuto said in disbelief, thinking the blonde male would be the last in the group to get a significant other. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, “Yamaguchi and I aren’t like that. We’re just friends.” Saying the last sentence felt like a slap in the face to Tsukishima. It’s like he said it as a reminder to himself that Yamaguchi wouldn’t like him back, and he would be stuck in this unrequited love.

“Biggest lie of the year.” Nishinoya said before continuing, “You’re telling me there’s not even a tiny bit of feelings for him?” Tsukishima blushed in response, looking at the ground.

“You’re not even going to plan on confessing to him?” Akaashi asked, looking at the male who walked behind him. “I’m not really planning on doing it. He’s straight.” After Tsukishima said this Nishinoya and Tanaka laughed.

“Did I say something funny?” Tsukishima questioned, glaring at the giggling duo “Sorry, I just never thought I’d hear the words ‘Yamaguchi’ and ‘straight’ sentence.” Tanaka laughed. “Yamaguchi… isn’t straight?’ Tsukishima tilted his head. Tsukkishima had never been the best at picking up others' sexualities, but he was so sure that Yamaguchi was straight.

“Hmm… When I saw him at the training camp I definitely didn’t automatically think he was straight.” Kuroo said, putting his hand on his chin as if he was trying to remember something. 

Tsukishima still had a hard time processing the fact that his best friend, and crush, was queer. But what was his sexuality? Was he Bisexual? Pansexual? Gay? Probably either pansexual or bisexual, didn’t he have a crush on Yachi?

Tsukishima shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. He promised himself that he wouldn’t think of Yamaguchi so much today. But just like any other day, he had failed.

“Okay, Tsukishima do this for me.” Kuroo said, wrapping an arm around his friend before continuing on, “If you win the Spring High then you have to confess to Yamaguchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry i haven’t updated this in a long time. i got pretty busy and lost motivation for a while, but now i’m back and i’ll do my best to update as quick as i can!


	12. Twelve

Yamaguchi collapsed onto his bed. On top of training as hard as he could yesterday, he also had to work overtime two days in a row. He was beat, he felt like a walking zombie.

He was starving but his bones ached when he moved so he just lied still. It was until he heard his ringtone sing from his phone the male decided to move his limbs.

He extended his hand out to his bedside table and grabbed his charging phone. Yamaguchi had to rub his eyes due to his vision going blurry from the lack of energy he had. A sudden burst of energy entered through his body when he saw the Caller ID, it was Tsukishima.

“Tsukishima? Why are you calling me, didn’t you say you were going out with friends?”   
“I just did, we split up a couple of minutes ago. Are you okay? Your voice sounds pretty drowsy.”  
“Ah, I didn’t realise what the time was. I haven’t been getting much sleep lately, the cafes been extending my shifts and the piling up of homework doesn’t help.”  
“I didn’t realise that. I’ll go now so you can get some rest.”  
“No, it’s fine! What did you call for?”  
“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today.”  
“Of course I can! Where do you wanna meet, and what time?”  
“I’ll just meet you outside of your house, I’m close by.”  
“Okay, see you then!”

Yamaguchi then hung up. He then started to worry, with thoughts like ‘Should I shower? What should I wear? Where are we going? Maybe I should wear something casual?’ filling up his mind.

He slapped himself and breathed. He stared at himself in the eyes through the mirror in his bedroom, “I can do this. It’s just going to be a normal day.”

Once he got into his healthier mindset, getting ready for the day was easy. He would usually spend it wondering if he should do this or that. But today he just did whatever felt right. Soon he was ready.

He has his hair like normal, wearing a green wearer which was tucked into his jeans which was partnered with a belt. His feet were accompanied by green sneakers.

He grabbed his house keys then walked outside. He locked the door before stuffing them into his pockets. He locked eyes which Tsukishima and immediately smiled.

“Morning, Tsukki!” He said, waving as he walked up to the blonde-haired male. “It’s actually afternoon.” The blonde said, waving around his phone which told the time. “Then good afternoon, Tsukki!” The green-haired male said, smiling which caused the blonde male’s heart to flutter. “Afternoon, Yamaguchi.”

The two then started to walk away from the green-haired male’s house, they hadn’t planned on what they would do for the day. They just decided to let their feet take them wherever.

The two then started to talk about what their days had been like. Yamaguchi complained about work, while Tsukishima complained about having to spend his morning with his friends.

Whenever Yamaguchi would hang out with Tsukishima it was as if he had been walking on clouds. He could never get sick of the blonde-haired male, Yamaguchi liked everything about him. Which would only make his ‘one-sided crush’ worse. 

But Yamaguchi was fine with Tsukishima not liking him back. As long as he got to have these types of hangouts and conversations what more could he want? Right? 

The pair ended up going to a small cafe, far from the usual one. The two soon had ordered and talked about the upcoming tournament. Tsukishima remained neutral about the situation, whereas his green-haired friend was nervous. He had spent the past months working on his jump float and wasn’t too confident in it.

“You’ll do fine Yamaguchi.”  
“How do you know? What if I mess up? What if I make it too short? What if my foot is over the line?”  
“Yamaguchi listen to me. You’ve been trying hard for this and you’re the best server on the team. You will do fine.”

Those 22 words were all he needed to gain the sudden self-confidence he lacked. Yamaguchi smiled at his blonde-haired friend and nodded., letting his friend know he felt reassured. “Yama-”

“Yamaguchi! Order for Yamaguchi.” The lady at the counter called out, letting Yamaguchi know his order was ready. Yamaguchi stood up and walked to the counter while Tsukishima banged his head on the table. “I can’t believe I nearly confessed to him.” He mumbled, ashamed of the sudden emotions which had rushed over him.

The two then had a nice evening, staying out until dark. The two would go into random stores and laugh and have fun. The laughter would turn to sadness when one of them turned away, both sad at the fact that they were crushing on each other, and thought it was unrequited. But it didn’t stop the two from having a fun time.

The day ended before they knew it, Tsukishima walked Yamaguchi home. The two then exchanged goodbyes, and Tsukishima went back home once he saw Yamaguchi safely get in his house.

The laughter which had lasted for over the past hours soon turned to anxiety and worry for Yamaguchi. The calendar reminded him that it was the Spring high. As for Tsukishima, it brought him the same anxiety and worry, but not for the same reason as Yamaguchi. It brought him worry because if they won, he made a promise to himself that he would confess to his green-haired best friend.


	13. Thirteen

Tsukishima woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing in his ear. He reluctantly opened his eyes. He glared at his screaming alarm before shutting it off. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes due to the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before. He spent all night dreading for today. The day of the Spring High.

The put on his glasses and got out fo bed. He did his usual morning routine, having a shower, putting on his uniform, packing his bag, etc, etc. He checked the time. 5:40. He has 20 minutes until he has to be at school before the bus leaves without him.

He finished his morning routine before he got to the doorway, where he put on his shoes and took his keys before locking the door behind him. He was met with Yamaguchi’s face.

“I thought we agreed on us meeting at your place.”  
“I got ready earlier than usual… and I wanted to surprise you!”  
“Did you get up earlier than usual?”  
“In a way…”

Yamaguchi didn’t want to tell his friend he had spent the whole night worrying about the outcome of the Spring High, so he kept his worries quiet kept them masked with a smile.

The two continued to walk to the school as usual. Tsukishima wore his headphones around his neck. Yamaguchi had always wondered why Tsukishima would never wear his headphones around him, even when silence rested between them, but he never bothered to ask. Seeing it as something which wasn’t important.

The two arrived at school before they knew it. They walked through the school gates and to the gym where they had all agreed to meet the previous day. When the two got there, the third years, along with Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita were late. Wasn’t a shock to the team that there was a certain 4 missing.

“Those four can never come on time can they?” Ennoshita joked, some other voices snickered along with him. Daichi and Ukai just let out a groan, the two were sick of the same four always showing up either last or late.

Takeda held both of their shoulders with either hand, “Give them some time! You can’t always expect them to be on time!” Ukai looked at Takeda with a blank expression, “They’re never on time.”

“Even so, we still have to the four for being some of the strongest on the team.” Narita chimed out of the corner. “I hate to admit it but he has a point.” Dachi sighed. “Even though the Kageyama and Hinata are always fighting, they sure do make a good time.” Almost as on cue, the first-year duo ran through the door out of breath and yelling. 

“I won!”  
“Huh? I did!”  
“No you didn’t, I entered the gym first!”

“Great, now that you two are finally here we just need to wait for Nishinoya and Tanaka,” Daichi stated, with a ticked expression. Hinata and Kageyama felt a chill trickle down their spine, causing them to both be feared and intimidated by Daichi.

The last two soon came running through the door, furiously apologising to an angry Daichi and a furious Ukai. Soon the team got on the bus and headed to the location for the Spring High. It wasn’t their first time but Tsukishima was nervous.

He knew why but tried his best to ignore it. But it didn’t help when his adorable crush was sitting right next to him, talking about something… Tsukishima wasn’t too sure, but he didn’t care. He loved hearing Yamaguchi’s voice and being next to him.

A couple of hours of talking later, the team had arrived at the venue. But unlike last time the team had come here, they came back with new abilities and more power. With the intent to beat the competition, and make it to nationals.

In round 1, Karasuno had beat Ohgiminami High, letting them pass onto the second round, with the former Coach Ukai attending the match. In Round 2, Karasuno had beat Kakugawa high, whose opponent which had a 201cm tall male which made the challenge a little tough. Former Coach Ukai had tagged along to watch the match again.

The next day Karsuno versed Jozenji. It was an interesting match, due to the opposing team making many unpredictable risks. Karasuno ended up winning when Jozenji failed to copy Karasunos minus tempo stop toss spike. 

In the 4th round, Karasuno versed Wakutani South. During the match Daichi had gotten injured, causing him to leave the game to visit the infirmary. Ennoshita covers for Daichi, earning his spot in the game. This caused the male to reflect on how he had abandoned volleyball in his first year and decides that he wouldn’t run away in this match. Yamaguchi then subs for server ace and successfully gets the ball over the net.

As Karasunos match against Wakutani South had ended, Date Tech and Aoba Johsais match was still going on. Karasuno watched from the stands. As the team watches from the stands they notice a player they hadn’t seen before. His name was Koganegawa, a first-year setter. Aoba Johsai ends up winning with the point of their aces spike.

For Karasuno and Seijoh that meant that the two had to verse each other, to see which team would go up against Shiratorizawa High. Kageyama’s and Hinata’s quick attack soon started to prove powerless once the opposing team’s captain had figured out their hidden signals. Karasuno pulls ahead in the first set, but a new player is soon subbed in.

Karasuno recognises the male who is called Kentaro Kyoutani as a double-edged sword. Soon Sugawara was subbed into the game to help his team earn some points, but is soon switched out when the formation changed. Coach Ukai then considers putting in Yamaguchi as their pinch server in hope to earn some more points. Yamaguchi scores some points, shrinking the gap between the two teams scores.

Seijoh ends up winning the second set when Oikawa serves. Once they reach the third set, things get intense. Kyoutanis efforts start to become more and more reckless. In order to calm the yellow-haired male down, he is switched out. His teammate Yahaba helps him to calm down, and with his teammates help he started to score more points, and finally being able to play with Seijoh as a teammate.

In the last set, Karsuno is remaining in the lead. Near the end of the match, Oikawa does a long set, which was aimed at his childhood best friend, teams ace and vice-captain, Hajime Iwaizumi. With their best efforts, it was stopped when Daichi received the ball. Karasuno ended up winning to Kageyama and Hinatas attack.\, which Oikawa failed to receive.

This meant Karasuno was going to face Shiratorizawa to see which team would represent Miyagi nationals. The team was excited and proud of how far they had come. They used to be called ‘The Wingless Crows’ but they doubted they would be called that anymore. 

Before Karasuno could leave the venue and board their bus they were stopped by Ushijima. Hinata and Kageyama stepped forward, talking to Ushijima. They swore that Karasuno would beat Shiratorizawa, earning their seat at nationals.

Soon Karasuno had bored their bus which would drive them back to their home town. On the way back to their school Tsukishia and Yamaguchi sat next to each other again. Yet something was different. Tsukishima was nervous.

Yamaguchi was worried about his friend. The blonde-haired male didn’t talk much, well he never did… But this time he didn’t talk at all. The blonde-haired male was too focused on how he was supposed to confess to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi tried many ways to snap his blonde-haired friend out of thought. “Hinata, do you know what’s wrong with Tsukki?” He asked the orange-haired male beside him. The shorter male shrugged in response, “I don’t know. He’s been like that ever since after the match. Maybe something happened after the match he’s thinking about?”

Yamaguchi felt discomfort by that sentence. He was scared and his mind started wandering, which made him think about crazy things. He pushed the stupid thoughts away, ‘It’s probably nothing. I’m just overthinking…’

Tsukishima soon snapped out of his daydream, to see his green-haired friend asleep. Nishinoya observed the person in front of me. Yamaguchi looked like an angel when he slept, or even when he was awake. With his eyes closed, he could see his freckled friends long eyelashes, he could probably count them.

Tsukishima then continued to listen to his music, soon he felt a weight on his shoulder. His friends head had fallen to his shoulder, but Tsukishima didn’t mind. In fact, he liked it. He let his friends head to continue to lie on his shoulder, soon he found himself falling asleep, leaning against his friends head.

An hour later, the team had arrived home with Yamaguchi waking up first, he was embarrassed to say the least. He apologised a lot to his blonde-haired friend who just laughed it off, hiding the fact he enjoyed it.

The pair walked home together just like any other day. Yamaguchi had insisted on walking Tsukishima home since Tsukishima was always doing it for him. The blonde haired-male didn’t mind, either way, either way, he got to spend some more time with his green-haired crush.

The two continued to talk like normal, with Tsukishimas headphones resting around his neck. Usually, when he split ways with Ymaguhci he would put his headphones on, but when they walked together he would never put them on. Tsukishima wasn’t so sure why he did it himself, even if neither one was talking he enjoyed the silence which rested between them.

Soon the pair had reached Tsukishimas house. “Goodnight Tsukki.” His green-haired friend smiled before he went to walk to his house. Without thinking, Tsukishima grabbed his freckled friend’s wrist. His friend wore a confused expression on his face, wondering why his blonde-haired friend grabbed him.

“I like you, Tadashi.”


End file.
